


three years

by zetermj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, MJ - Freeform, Michelle Jones - Freeform, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter and MJ, PeterMJ - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Soft Peter Parker, Spideychelle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetermj/pseuds/zetermj
Summary: in which peter and mj come to the realisation that they’ve been together for three years. (really short fluff)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	three years

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short lol i ran out of creativity

MJ turned in bed as the annoying  _ beep beep beep _ of her alarm startled her into waking up. It was a Sunday. She groaned; why the hell had she set an alarm on _ Sunday? _

  


She pressed what she assumed was  _ stop, _ but there was no way to tell seeing as she hadn’t even looked at her screen. Peter was beside her, turning slowly, but slight snores still leaving his mouth quietly. MJ stared at him, resting her head on her pillow. She always woke up first, and always enjoyed observing him looking so peaceful and relaxed. It was moments like these she’d enjoyed most over the years, the small ones that for some reason just meant so much to her. Like when Peter would turn towards her, open his eyes slowly, and smile ever so slightly even though he’d been awoken at 8am on a Sunday.

  


“Morning.” he muttered, pressing his lips together after speaking, before reaching over to his bedside table to grab his half-full glass of water. MJ moved in a bit closer.

  


“Morning.”

  


After Peter had some water he laid back down, and MJ positioned her arm over his chest. Peter put his arm around her, and sighed. “Why did you set an alarm so early?”

  


“8am isn’t that early, Peter.”

  


“On a Sunday it is.”

  


MJ smiled. “Honestly I can’t remember why.”

  


Peter chuckled, slightly but not much since he was still adjusting to, well,  _ being awake.  _ He felt MJ’s warm breath on his chest, which relaxed him despite the fact that his foot was hanging out the duvet and he could feel the coldness of the room, but  _ only _ on his foot. He glanced at the light grey walls and the many pictures hanging on them, some that MJ had sketched, others that he had bought just after they’d moved in. He remembered the smile on MJ’s face after he first showed them to her, and how he’d came home from work one day to see them hanging up all around the apartment. He realised how much he was smiling, and looked down to see MJ doing the same, watching him.

  


“What are you smiling about?”

  


Peter looked back at the pictures. He pointed at a charcoal pencil sketch of a black dahlia necklace, one that looked exactly the same as the one hanging around MJ’s neck. “That sketch. The one of your necklace.”

  


“Oh, yeah.. I like that one.”

  


“Me too. In fact, it’s my favourite.”

  


MJ shifted slightly to face the other side of the room. “You like it more than that one?” 

She pointed at a colourful oil painting of a rainy New York street. Peter had always said he liked that one, he’d told MJ the story of how he got it in a flea market numerous times because of how proud he was of himself for being able to find it. MJ always thought  _ that _ was his favourite.

  


“That’s my second favourite. _ After _ your sketch.” 

  


“I’m glad you still like it.”

  


“I’m always going to like it. It brings back memories.”

  


MJ moved back into her original position. “Like Venice?”

  


Peter pulled the duvet further onto them, it being the beginning of December, the whole apartment was freezing, and they both weren’t going to get out their already warm bed just to turn the heating on. “And the London Bridge.”

  


MJ smiled. She sometimes forgot they were together in high school, the years they’d been apart in college felt like decades, looking back. They were together now, though, so it didn’t matter. She was glad they managed to find their way back to each other like they did on that rainy street years before, because now she couldn’t be happier.

  


“The whole trip, basically.”

  


“Except Berlin.”

  


They laughed together, MJ continuing to smile afterwards.  _ “Definitely _ except Berlin.”

  


“Well, only for me. You would have  _ loved _ Berlin.”

  


“You were hit by a train, Peter.”

  


“But the Brandenburg Gate is _ beautiful.” _

  


MJ smiled, she’d realised at this point that she’d spent the whole morning doing so. She was just about to make another perhaps snarky comment, she’d make it up as she went along, but was interrupted by a loud  _ beep beep beep.  _

  


She must’ve hit snooze. She picked up her phone, getting ready to press stop, before seeing the label of the alarm.  _ Anniversary, _ it read.

  


_ “Oh,” _ MJ smiled as she remembered why she’d set the alarm. Peter turned over onto his side, facing her.

  


“What are you smiling at?” Peter asked,smiling as well. MJ turned over, holding up her phone screen to Peter. He winced as his tired eyes first saw the bright screen, blinking hard before looking closer. When he read the text, he made the same expression as MJ had a few seconds before.

  


“Happy anniversary!” MJ grinned, switching her phone off and returning to her original position of hugging Peter.

  


“Happy anniversary.” Peter held MJ slightly tighter for a few seconds. He enjoyed the short silence, just as he remembered what a special day it way. Across the room he could see MJ’s gift, wrapped in tissue paper with a red ribbon. He didn’t think she’d noticed it yet.

  


“Did you forget?” MJ giggled slightly.

  


Peter shook his head. “No, I just hadn’t thought about it yet. I’m still half-asleep.”

  


“Yeah, I mean, don’t worry about it. I didn’t realise until my alarm reminded me.”

  


Peter nodded. Now he was excited. “Should I book a restaurant for later? It might be a bit late, but I can try.”

  


“I booked a table last week for that Italian you like.” MJ smiled slightly, she was clearly proud of herself for that. And Peter was too, he loved how organised and prepared she always was. And how she always put effort into doing these nice things for him, just as he tried to do for her. He just loved  _ her _ .

  


“You’re the best.” he chuckled slightly as he spoke.

  


“I know.” MJ smirked, tracing shapes onto his chest with her finger. Peter looked at the ceiling, and sighed happily.

  


“Woah…” Peter smiled. “..three years. That’s crazy.”

  


MJ lifted her head. “Wait, it’s really been _ three years?” _

  


“Yeah..”

  


“It feels like we started dating like, yesterday.”

  


“I know, I can’t believe time’s gone so fast.”

  


MJ rested her head down again, and took a deep breath. Peter did the same, the exact same thought lingering in both their minds. 

  


_ Three years. _

  


_ How crazy it that. _


End file.
